In the modern global economy, digital information has evolved into a valuable resource of fundamental importance. Modern storage and archival systems allow for individuals and businesses to capitalize on the value of this information by providing massive amounts of storage, while ensuring that the stored information remains easily-accessible. To guarantee that these systems meet the needs of customers, information technology businesses are constantly striving to improve the reliability, capacity, speed, and usability of their systems.